In recent years, the number of radio frequency bands and protocols in which a wireless device (such as a mobile cellular telephone) may operate has increased and it has become desirable for such devices to be capable of operating in a plurality of these frequency bands and protocols. As a consequence of this, the volume of the antenna arrangements for such devices has correspondingly increased in order to isolate the antennas from one another to reduce interference.
However, there is also a desire in the industry to reduce the size of such devices. Consequently, the antenna arrangement for such a device may limit the extent to which the size of a device may be reduced and/or limit the number of other electronic components which may be housed within a device of a given size.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative antenna arrangement.